This invention relates generally to therapeutic apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus used to hold a patient's head during medical and physical therapy treatment.
In a great many instances, it is important for a human to lie comfortably while in a face-down or prone position. Instances of such a position are found often in chiropractic care, medical examinations, and sun-bathing.
To assist in this procedure, the current technique is to roll towels which are then positioned around the face to provide some level of support for the individual's head. This approach though is typically uncomfortable for the patient, the towels must be adjusted constantly, and the towels tend to restrict airflow to the user which creates a "claustrophobic feeling". None of these results assist in the treatment of the patient.
Another problem with the current technique is that an excessive number of towels must be used to maintain a clean or sterile environment.
This technique of using rolled towels is also totally incapable of addressing the situation where the patient is to be seated and only slightly bent forward.
It is clear that there is a need for an improved apparatus which will properly support a patient's face during a medical procedure.